Moon Eyes
by jaymack33
Summary: Moon Eyes: State of romantic adoration to a sickening extent, typically demonstrated by couples with extreme infatuation with one another and extreme disregard for the comfort of any one else in the room. Kara and Mon-el simply can't stop doing it.


Moon Eyes- One Shot

by jaymack33

Summary: Moon Eyes: State of romantic adoration to a sickening extent, typically demonstrated by couples with extreme infatuation with one another and extreme disregard for the comfort of any one else in the room. Kara and Mon-el simply can't stop doing it. Imagine the spaceship when Kara and Mon-el first see each other for almost the entire story with funny stuff in between and an eventual really happy ending! (Takes place in season 2)

Author Notes: OK, this is a little bit of an experiment, and I hopefully am pulling it off and you enjoy this story. I know maybe I am exaggerating character reactions a little bit or maybe at a supernatural level for this gimmick to work, but I mean come on if you saw that scene this story is based on it was like something rated X was going on with Supergirl and Mon-el's eyes in front of everybody, if Lena even looked at the moon/starry eyes Supergirl was giving Mon-el if she didn't think Kara was Supergirl than she damned well knew she had better tell her best friend that a Kryptonian was probably angling on stealing her man. So, for this story I'm taking it to a slightly more ridiculous level, hopefully I pulled it off. Let me know what you think.

And so the story begins:

Mon-el- It was our 4 month anniversary as a couple coming up. So, you didn't know that was a thing, neither did I. I asked Winn about it the day before and he told me just to go with it, girlfriends make these rules, and whatever I do never forget any of them under penalty of death, so it was definitely going to be a special night, dinner, a movie and than hopefully leading to other things...Mon-el's eyebrows raised up and down a few times at the imaginary 4th wall camera in this story.

Kara- I kept telling Mon-el after dinner after the movie, I was going to rock his Daxamite ass back to another star system! I even smacked his ass hearing a small yelp out of him and than he gave me this sly eyebrow raise like he was up to no good. Or at least that's what I was hoping for.

Mon-el- And I told Supergirl right back, she could rock me all night long, and if that's what a 4 month anniversary means, we need more anniversaries- ASAP! Where is my calendar, when I need one and how do I read this thing again?

Kara- We were about to go to dinner when...Supergirl was needed, my boyfriend helped too.

It was those stupid raging California fires. Yes, I know, I sound so insensitive and believe me I would do it again and again every time making sure everyone was safe. I was so happy we got to save so many people and put out as many fires as we did. That's why I am a hero, duty first and than any little bit of extra time that's for me. Anyway so we spent all night putting it out.

Kara with her super-breath but it was so much fire, so much, and Mon-el helped too carrying people to safety one after the other.

When we were finally done we got back home it was well after midnight probably closer to 1 or even 2 in the morning. I looked into Mon-el's beautiful but tired eyes. He looked into mine we took our clothes off, sat on our bed on his side at least this day won't be a total loss. Mon-el's lips moistened at he stared at how beautiful Kara was inside and outside, but Mon-el definitely was thinking about the outside at the moment her creamy skin, her sweet lips her dazzling eyes and Kara saw Mon-el she was very hot and heavy after battling that fire, all that blowing against the flames when all she wanted to blow was him, his eyes made her feel things that scared her, she liked control looking in his eyes control was the farthest thing from her mind, all she saw were his eyes, his lips and that body of his, and she needed a much closer look. We approached slowly about to kiss and...

We woke up feeling absolutely miserably unfulfilled & grouchy. We fell asleep both of us on our freaking 4 month anniversary! I don't even think we got to the kiss! We literally went to bed together and actually slept in the bed! Worst 4 month anniversary everrrr!

All Mon-el could do was shake his head at Kara's sad monologue, "Tell me about it!" "Well at least we have today Kara, we can get some coffee and than we can eat some baconnnnn!"

Kara, just shook her head, "No, no, no Mon-el that's not how you say it!" "It's "BBBACCCCCONNNNNNN!...Yay...it's so gooooodddd!" She sang it with feeling.

Mon-el just laughed he loved listening to Kara talk about food, sometimes it almost made him feel jealous like she loved food even more than me, so he added in..."And after that than what happens Kara...Danvers?" He said this with a very deep voice touching at her bellybutton with his fingertip...with just a hint of sexual innuendo that was as subtle as a hurricane and tornado rolled into one!

"Oh, you damned well know what is going to"...and than she heard the chime of her cell phone...DEO..."Awww crap!"

Mon-el just put the pillow over his head groaning, "This was the worst day after a 4 month anniversary too!" After taking the quickest coldest showers ever, & dressing quickly there was a whole lot of groaning and grumbling between the two of them as Supergirl flew and Mon-el did his giant leaps all the way to the DEO.

DEO control room

J'onn- "So, civilians have been scared the last couple of days as at least 5 Velorians from the planet Velor have been swooping down scaring citizens so, what do you think about this Supergirl?"

Kara heard J'onn's voice in the background, but all she saw was Mon-el, all his funny expressions, the way he raised his eyebrows in deep concentration, and he was concentrating deeply all right. He was concentrating on me...

Winn- "So, we are going to have DEO agents on the areas where they have been spotted recently, I drew all these vectors, it fits perfectly into a 10 block radius, Mon-el?"

Mon-el heard his friend Winn off in the distance talking about Velorians for some reason as he stared deeply into beautiful blue comets, how they changed colors in the light, for some reason Kara's head was swaying slightly to the left and slightly to the right, but which ever way she was swaying she was still looking right at me and all I could think was...same here.

Alex- "Umm, guys have you noticed," Alex pointed at both Kara and Mon-el just staring at each other swaying around like they were slow dancing with each other from across the table.

Winn- "Oh, I thought that was just me, you don't think Music Meister is back or their picking up some weird music from a frequency humans can't hear, it's like their dancing in place." Winn passed his hand up and down waving it over Mon-el's face and Alex did the same for Kara.. Alex- "Their just staring at each other J'onn you have anything."

"Well I can't read Kara's mind, as you know, but Mon-el's ummm..I don't like going into his mind too much especially when I think I know what he's thinking, she is like a daughter to me and the things I've seen in the past I can't unsee..."

Winn- "You don't think she was exposed to Kryptonite?" "I mean I know it wouldn't affect Mon-el too, I think, but maybe...?

"Kara giggled to herself there is Kryptonite in this room and I'm looking straight at my Kryptonite he is tall dark and gorgeous and it would take a lot of Kryptonite to make me stop looking, I'm only Kryptonian you know!

Alex staring into her sisters eyes did not like the vibe she was getting from her! "Alright fine I have, had enough," Alex grabs Kara by her arm, she was expecting not to budge her at all but Kara went along easily still maintaining complete eye contact with Mon-el.

Alex pulled Kara along and grabbed Mon-el by his arm too he also continued staring at Kara a slight smile maybe acknowledging the look on Alex's frustrated face.

-

Interrogation room 1:

Alex slammed the door in the interrogation room almost sputtering at how ridiculous her sister and Mon-el were being, they literally looked like their heads were bobbing to music, and their eyes looked like they were trying to see through each others clothes.

Alex fumed going right in front of Kara. "What is wrong with you?" "Why are you doing this?" "Are you trying to embarrass me, or yourself or Mon-el, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Kara laughed smiling as Alex tried to block her view of Mon-el, but not on her watch as her X-ray vision went right through her sister to Mon-el and than started examining Mon-el up and down for curiosity and her concern for his well being and of course for Science.

I wish I had X-ray vision Mon-el murmured under his breath, the thoughts stirring as he could tell by the look in Kara's eyes she is definitely checking me out, she's so lucky all I see is the back of Alex's head and she looks mad at Kara for some reason...

Kara burst out laughing while continuing to use her X-ray vision as an angry Alex was yelling at me pointing her finger at me she saw Mon-el copying Alex miming an angry face pointing behind Alex's back like he was angry at Kara too. He murmured so low only Kara could here, "Yes, my child you must report to detention, you've been a very, very bad girl!"

Alex was so angry! "Look I know you two like each other, but come on, there is a time and place for"...Alex hearing Kara's laughter turned around...Mon-el started whistling pretending he wasn't doing anything still trying to look at Kara, his height advantage over Alex helped..."And you Mon-el why are you encouraging my sister to do this, she is a good girl she isn't like this"...Mon-el burst out laughing!

As behind Alex's back Kara started acting like an angry chicken making her lips like a beak that was pecking at something...Alex knew something was up turned around and..

Kara was whistling too slightly brushing her toe on the floor like nothing was going on. "What is it Kara, just tell me, but not in too much detail why are you two acting like children?" "Are you 5?" "You two are acting like you haven't had sex in weeks or something."...Kara tried to stare at Alex trying to be serious and than she burst out laughing again...

Mon-el was acting like he was simulating sort of like he was riding a horse sort of and spanking me somewhere and why haven't we done that recently and Alex turned around again. "And you stop encouraging her...are you to feeling OK, it's like you both decided to heck with everything and look I know she's my sister and I know you too like each other and I know when your both by yourselves you do boyfriend and girlfriend stuff and maybe you two can just go in a closet or something and take care of whatever this is."...Alex said it with the most uncomfortable face imaginable...Mon-el almost fell in the ground laughing...

Kara was slowly sliding her pointer finger in and out of her mouth simulating a certain act as she licked it lovingly like it was an ice cream cone...Alex just lifted her hands up in the air, "I quit, let me see if Winn can have better luck with you two than me"...laughter in the background as Kara and Mon-el continued having moon eyes for each other giggling like mischievous kids with an irritated Alex stomping away...Far in the distance Kara and Mon-el whispered, "Yes, Mommy!" And continued to laugh with stares that more than implied naughty intentions!

Winn gives it a shot, "Look Mon-el I don't blame you, she's Kara, she's beautiful I get it I liked her too once, he waves his hand over Mon-el's face again & gets nothing but his empty stare as he looks around Winn's head still searching for Kara. "I swear it's like I'm watching a National Geographic special and a lion and lioness are stalking their prey"...Winn looks at Mon-el still nothing but than he here's an unsolicited comment from Supergirl. he turns around and hears...

"I'm Supergirl and I want to stalk my prey, Mon-el and swoop down and save your day!" Supergirl's eyes were deeply dilated full of nothing but feelings as she swirled her cape around simulating flight.

Mon-el could only say in return, staring helplessly at his beautiful girlfriend, "Babe, you could save my day any day!" Mon-el's voice deepened as his eyes darkened full of nothing but impure thoughts.

Winn turning to Kara, "Come on we're buds, even Supergirl can have an off night once and a while." "Please Kara, do you just want me to leave, do you want all of us to leave you two alone." "Are you both feeling OK, I'm sure we can handle the Velorians ourselves and you can just go home."

Finally still staring, "No, you wanted Supergirl so here I am!" "Since you made us come in anyway and our shift isn't over, so you have me and Mon-el right here just like the wonderful DEO wanted...under her breath wanted on our 4 month anniversary day after nightmare..."

Winn- "What was that Kara?" Kara had said it only so Mon-el could hear the anniversary part...Kara wouldn't repeat it...she said nothing!

Winn feeling defeated got out of there. "Tough crowd, J'onn your next!

J'onn- "Please, don't make me go in there don't make me.."

J'onn walked in..as a tele-path he could find out...

J'onn left the room in less than 5 seconds. "Don't ever make me go into Mon-el's mind when he's looking at Supergirl like that, the things he was thinking of doing, I need to stop as many Velorians as possible and M'gann has got to pull every single thought I just saw right out of my head...she's like a daughter to me...I can't I'm out..."

Alex- "So, what do we do Winn?"

Winn- "I don't know?" "Maybe this is like Ground Hogs day or something or some alien thing, maybe we send them home, oh right she said their shift isn't over, we could push the clock in there to the end of our shift electronically..."

As Kara continued to sway staring lovingly at Mon-el...

Mon-el was completely the same, he did glance at the clock, Kara caught him staring at the clock & did the same her hand entwined with his as she lipped out time to go..."what about?"...he was about to ask about whatever Velorian gibberish the DEO had been telling them about and than he just said, "Never mind."

Kara accidentally glanced at Mon-el's watch, seeing probably the real time...screw it I like that clock time much better as they gazed back into each others eyes holding hands all the way out of the DEO with the remaining DEO agents who hadn't been sent off to capture the Velorians just gawking at the spectacle of Supergirl and Mon-el who had not taken their eyes off each other from the minute they entered the building up till now!

-  
Kara's Apartment:

Kara slowly backs up fumbling with her keys as she tries to open her door from behind without breaking eye contact with Mon-el, she smiles slightly embarrassed that she was struggling to open her door without looking.

Mon-el smiles back looking into Kara's eyes, he was about to approach and help her, but he knew if he got that close whatever spell, or whatever the hell they'd been doing all day up till now would have resulted in a mad explosion of clothes flying everywhere. He smiled thinking about it lost in her eyes, about to say to heck with this and help Kara, when the click of the door opening couldn't have come fast enough.

Kara backed in slowly turning on the lights, still staring into Mon-el's eyes and sometimes his nose, or his cheeks, or his eyebrow line and all it's mysterious expressions, his crazy hair the way it hung in place even during extreme wind, and his lips, but she went back to his eyes, his lips would definitely make me go horizontal quickly.

As Mon-el followed her slowly still in their mutual love spell, the way her beautiful blond hair swayed even when there was no wind and than fell magically in place, her expressive blue eyes were absolutely stunning, the cute little crinkle on her forehead that he knew and hoped and hoped he knew was all about how she feels about me. Her cute nose, her pretty lips which could make easily at least a 1000 of the cutest expressions he'd ever seen in his life, but finally he had to say something. "What exactly are we doing again?"

"I guess that's the million dollar question." Kara smiled, knowing he always gave the same response.

Mon-el- "That little?"

Kara- "You really were a spoiled prince once."

Mon-el- "Hey I'm starting at the bottom & I am going to go straight back to the top, with tips from the bar I should be back up there in a couple hundred years, two hundred tops.

"Your, really bad at math Mon-el, but Rao, your cute!"

"Your, so beautiful Kara."

"So, why are we continuing to do this again, Mon-el?"

"I, I think it started when you were really making this deal about our 4 month anniversary."

"It is a big deal Mon-el those 4 months are longer than all of my other relationships combined and that total is just 2 weeks."

Mon-el- "OK, it is a big deal and I really wanted you to be happy, because if it's a big deal to you, it's definitely a big deal to me."

Kara- "Me, too, I really wanted to show you how much I care about you, and just when we were about to...we...we.." Kara put her head down miserably.

"We conked out Kara." Mon-el just as miserably finished her sentence.

Kara- "Right and than, I thought OK, even if it isn't exactly our anniversary, and we have to wait another month for the next one, maybe we could still kind of mess around and a little will turn into a lot and than..."

Mon-el- "We got the stupid call from the DEO about flying Monkey aliens, that even the junior DEO agents could have taken on themselves."

Kara- "Exactly so, I was pissed, and hot, and unfulfilled and I wanted you so bad, and all I got was a cold shower, I was all fidgety, I, I needed something."

Mon-el- "All, I know Kara, was the cold shower I had to take took a really long time, I didn't think I was going to be able to even put my pants on I wanted you so bad."

Kara- "Oh, that's why you were acting so funny sneaking around the bathroom."

Mon-el- "Yes, so I was grumpy and pissed, and J'onn and Alex, and Winn were droning on about Monkey aliens so I tuned them out completely and all I wanted to do was throw you on that table and pin your legs forward...but they wouldn't stop talking, and I'm a professional we can't do that, but I was so angry I needed you so bad, all I could do was..."

Kara- "Stare, I was so angry Mon-el, my leg was knocking on that damned table, I love my sister, my best friends were all there but all I wanted to do was fly into you run my fingers through your hair, sit on your lap and make love to you!" "DEO be damned...but because we were still in school all I could do was..."

Mon-el- "Stare, so now that we're home why are we still doing this?"

Kara- "I don't know it's like I've never gone this long looking at the way your looking at me, I'm just curious how long we can keep this up.."

Mon-el- "If you take any clothes off, Kara, if you bite your lip, or lick your lips, I am warning you all bets are off I will be on you so fast my clothes won't even have hit the ground yet."

Kara- "Mon-el, before this little experiment ends, do you happen to have a condom, for science, of course?"

Mon-el- "Yes, right here &"...as Mon-el pulled one quickly opened condom out of his pocket and than opened a second one, "Just in case our science experiment gets a little bit Super." "Hey, Kara in case our experiment gets too Super, did you happen to take your pill, I mean for science."

Kara- "Well, I mean it's funny you should say that because when I asked my mom for birth control pills that works on Kryptonians for science she gave me a really funny look."

Mon-el's head which had been bobbing to the side nodded slowly and...

"She told me to give you my best, well maybe not exactly that way, but sort of..." Kara's words drifted away by what Mon-el started doing next. It looked like Mon-el was about to give her his best!

Mon-el got quiet feeling heat through his body, he tossed his shirt it hit ceiling he shrugged still staring at Kara longingly.

Kara saw Mon-el's ripped muscles his chest going in and out with every breath, her eyes following his chest as it went in and out she didn't even realize she had flung her Super-suit right off her body hitting ceiling she gave a mischievous smile at Mon-el biting her lips, she gave a slight naked pose, she swayed her hips and shook her boobs trying to tempt the hell out of Mon-el, her eyes twinkled she gave him a wink, before she could get her finger to tell him to come over here...

Mon-el was gone launching into Kara at super speed his pants had crashed into the closed door...he hoped it was closed...

"Mmmmm...babe...I want you so...so muchmmmmmmmm"..Mon-el's fingers slowly caressed the side of Kara's face as he continued pressing his lips gently sweeping over Kara's heart shaped lips.

"Yes...Mon...mmmmmm..I want you too, like I want you inside of me like yesterday," between kisses.

"MMMM..well too bad all we have is today...mmmmmmm"...they continue to talk between kisses...

"we have today...mmmmm...and tomorrow...mmmm...calling out leaving a message I have a cold...mmmmmmmmm..."

"M'gann...I have a cold too...mmmmmmmmmmm..."

After that all talking ceased as Mon-el lifted Kara up cradling her in his arms slowly carrying her to bed there definitely was not going to be any sleeping for a while, that was for damned sure! Kara's hands caressed along Mon-el's neck and shoulders. Mon-el focused on nothing but sliding his lips slowly along Kara's lower lip and than upper lips while Kara kept slightly caressing her tongue against his own...they moaned..Mon-el ran into their bed.

Kara fell back with a laugh pulling Mon-el's naked frame on top of her. Mon-el's hardened member brushed along Kara's thigh causing her to squeal...Mon-el kissed her in midsqueal moaning through her squeal. Mon-el's shoulders reared back and than forward as he started thrusting into Kara, Kara moaned, "ohh Rao!"

Mon-el moaned in response, "Oh, babe I want you so, so much."

"And I want you too Mon," as she forcefully flipped Mon-el on his back nibbling along his ear, Mon-el groaned with pleasure from all the sensations of Kara's soft touches and warm kisses along his neck.

Mon-el returned every kiss with a kiss of his own gently cupping Kara's face, nuzzling his nose along Kara's jaw line between kisses. Kara was feeling very warm everywhere, like they were going to have to put out another fire, but this time they could let there fire simmer and burn for a little while longer.

Mon-el's fingers slowly stroked along Kara's sex, she felt like she was a musical instrument and Mon-el was making happy tunes come out as he continued stroking her, eliciting all kinds of moans and happy uncontrolled sensations, but I can play music too as she ran her fingers along his sensitive areas, Mon-el responded in kind moaning with pleasure every single time he felt Kara's gentle loving touch. Once again they swayed to the sound of music but this time they were having sex with way more than just their eyes. After they had finally exhausted all of their sexual frustrations of the day a couple hours later they finally went to bed, Kara's head nestling along Mon-el's chest which was her new favorite pillow.

The next day Kara felt like she was rocking on a boat slowly, she was floating up and than down, up and than down, finally she sleepily realized she had fallen asleep, on top of Mon-el, mmmmmmmmm, as Kara stared fidgeting slightly in Mon-el's arms, he started stirring too...Kara smiled at Mon-el's sleepy face as he started waking up..."Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but good morning?" Kara asked in a questioning, but ironic form.

"Oh, it was a definitely a good morning and an even better night, how about you babe?

Kara futilely pretended she was trying to break out of Mon-el's arms as she gazed at his happy face, but who was she fooling it would have to be a full scale Daxamite invasion to get her leave her sexy boyfriends arms at this point, like that's never going to happen, so I'm just going to stay here for a little while longer safe and sound.

Finally, Kara started grinning, because her beautiful boyfriends smile always had that effect on her she couldn't help it she was just so happy..."Wow, Mon-el last night was so amazing, I can't wait for our 5 month anniversary"... but of course...

Stupid writers...sent space puppy into space ...so it couldn't happen...Stupid-Stupid writers...

The end!

Author final notes- Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. I'll try to get back to my other story at some point, but I am still debating which direction Reign should go in my other story, plus I am really swamped at work, but let me know what you think and I'll try to resume writing my other story soon.


End file.
